1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable hard hat type hair dryer having directional air flow control means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While portable hard hat type hair dryers having directional air flow control means may be known in the art, the prior art is not known to teach the particular air flow control means, the novel hood/air conduit pin-and-slot hinge means, or the hood/base slide latch means disclosed herein.